Melting an Icy Heart
by sheltie
Summary: Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of her school. Is there anyone who can thaw her? V-day One shot.


**Melting of an Icy Heart**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Harry Potter at all_

 **A/N: right, here's the first of a few HP Valentines I've done to celebrate the day of love. Alright, this first one takes place in a non-magical setting in a normal school just you got some background.**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was known throughout the school as the ice queen. Her body made her one of the most desirable girls if not the desirable girls in the school. She not only had the body that any girl would kill for, but a brain to match giving her the entire package. No guy dared approach her though since she gave off any icy aura that repelled many guys. There were some who tried to thinking they could charm her with their lines and charm, but each one taken down like a fiery plane crash. Jocks had their ego deflated quicker than a popped balloon. Players were dismantled and left in the trash bin. Boys who had gathered up their courage were left utterly disheartened after one chat with her. This left Daphne very single though she did still have admirers all around. There were some who just had to love the unattainable.

"So oh Ice Queen how's your day?" Daphne's best and only friend Tracey Davis asked.

"Fine, why are you asking?" Daphne asked.

"Well do you know what day it is?" Tracey asked.

"It's a Tuesday, Tracey, you should know this since your project is due today" Daphne said.

"Duh, I know that. But it appears you don't know what day it is. To enlighten you it's Valentine's Day" Tracey said.

"So" Daphne said giving no reaction at all.

"Once again indifference. I swear, you'll never get a boyfriend with your current attitude" Tracey said with a sigh and shake of her head.

"And I don't need one Tracey. All the boys here are idiots" Daphne said.

"Not all you know" Tracey said.

"No, you're right" Daphne said making Tracey smile then Daphne had to continue which made Tracey's smile vanish, "they're also arrogant, egotistical, chauvinistic, piggish, rude, and tactless."

"Quite a harsh assessment there Daphne" Tracey commented.

"It's the truth. They're all boys. They've yet matured if at all" Daphne said.

Tracey sighed and shook her head.

"You're going to be single forever" she said.

Daphne said nothing as she went back to eating her lunch.

/Scene Break/

Soon the school day ended and Daphne was one of the last out. She didn't use the bus since it was always so crowded. She instead took her bike to and from school. It helped that she didn't live too far away. As she opened her locker she found something within her books. It caught her attention. It was in a plain white envelope. She took it out and looked at it. It had her name written in elegant scripted. She decided to open it.

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _Hopefully you're reading this and didn't chuck it out. If you are then I must say I admire you. Not just the way you look though you are the most beautiful girl ever. No, your beauty comes within you and that's where it radiates throughout your whole being just enhancing your outer beauty. You hold up a hard ice cold exterior that all the world seems to see, but I know underneath you've got a warm soft heart that beats for those who truly know you and love you. If you wish to meet me then go to the park. I'll be under the big oak tree._

 _I love you mind, soul and body._

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Daphne read over the letter several times. She knew these secret admirers letter since she did get them from time to time from those who didn't have the courage to face her, but had enough to write to her. Her first thought was to discard it without a second thought like she had done time and time before. But this one felt different somehow. It was different since it wasn't a typical secret admirer letter gushing about her, proclaiming their love for her. No, this was simple to the point and it wasn't flowery at all. It intrigued her.

/Scene Break/

As she was biking home she mentally debated whether to show up at the park or not. It was nagging her. So much so that she was going slower and almost got hit by a car a few times as she crossed the road. Finally she made up her mind and turned her bike changing a different route.

The park. She got there and ditched her bike at one of the numerous places that you could lock up a bike. She secured her bike first since she didn't want it stolen. Once that was finished she made her way to the oak tree. She knew where it was. Everyone pretty much knew since it was said to be one of the oldest trees around, was there long before the park was a park.

She got there and found a figure standing there. She got closer in hopes to recognize the guy. She didn't, at least she didn't think she knew the guy.

"You came" he said looking up.

"I did, who are you?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, name's Harry Potter" he said.

Daphne searched in her head for the name hoping something might pop, but got nothing. She didn't know him.

"I figured you might not know who I am" Harry said chuckling slightly, "I'm a nobody really."

"So, why did you want to meet me?" Daphne asked.

"Well a part of it was to see if you would" Harry said.

"So I did, is that it?" Daphne asked.

"If that's what you want. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want. It's not right" Harry said.

This intrigued Daphne since she was used to dealing with arrogant pompous boys who think they could claim her like a piece of property. She moved closer to Harry in her interest.

"So I can just leave if I want, no harm, no foul?" she asked.

"Yes, you can" Harry said.

Daphne could see in his green eyes the honesty and as she looked into those green eyes she was drawn in. She had never seen such green eyes before and she moved in closer, now entranced by those eyes.

"Do you remember how I said your beauty is not just outer, but inner?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes I do" Daphne said.

"It's true" Harry said.

Daphne moved closer now only a few feet away from Harry.

"You interest me" she said.

"I do?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I feel like I can read you, but you're so clouded to me" Daphne said.

"So I'm an enigma?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Daphne's eyes swept over Harry's lips and for the first time she mentally wondered what it would be like kissing those lips. She never even thought about kissing before until this moment. She licked her lips.

Harry moved closer now they were just inches away from one another.

The temptation was so great and Daphne lunged the last few inches kissing Harry hard. Harry was surprised by the action, but he'd never push away a girl like Daphne. He kissed back, but never pushed his luck. Daphne broke the kiss panting heavily, her lips puffy.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me" she apologized.

"No need, I enjoyed it" Harry answered honestly.

"Um, would you care to take a walk with me, I'd like to get you know you more?" Daphne asked feeling shy for the first time in her life.

"I'd like that" Harry said.

So the two started their walk to learn more about each other.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: right, I had started this story one way and as I was writing it seemed to have shifted to another direction. I hope it didn't get too confusing since that wasn't the intention. Just sometimes your mind shifts when you write and you have to changes things from what your original idea was. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
